List of vehicle name references
This is a list of vehicle names that are references. Land vehicles * The third Terra Ultra vehicle was given the nickname "Seven Halo". This is a reference to Bungie, Halo, and their obsession with the number "7". * The second Terra Omega vehicle was given the nickname "Army Raider". It is a reference to Tomb Raider, and the Terra Omega's use with army raids. * There were reports of a Fortress-class tank known as the "Superspeed Hedgehog". It is a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. * The Landkreuzer P1100 Ratte is a direct reference to x10 TF2 servers. * Pummeler mechs were often codenamed unusual names like "Castle Crasher", "Sapphire Eclipse", "Battin-a-Thousand", etc. The first name and the last are references to a game of the same name (Castle Crashers) and Battin-a-Thousand is a reference to TF2. * A level 7 Superfortress tank was often given a medal nicknamed the "Aderger Spinescenti". "Aderger Spinescenti" is an Italian anagram for "Erectin' a Dispenser", a reference to TF2. * Another TF2 reference is found in the Heavy Carrier class. The "Aachentedious Wyndham" is an anagram for "sandwich and me hate you". * Another is found in the Trashcan Class. Many soldiers reported an unknown button being called "affricheront implications" in no-caps. It is "i claim this point for france" in French, as an anagram. Water vehicles * A once-sunken boat called the "S.S. Joorje" was found underwater. It is a reference to IT, where the first scene is Georgie playing with a paper boat called the "S.S. Georgie", roughly the same pronounciation. * The Veynesauce-class heavy destroyer is a reference to Vinesauce. * The VSS "Protegent" is a reference to Joel. In his Windows Vista destruction stream, Joel stumbles across a "antivirus" referred to as "Protegent". * The "Homestar"-class amphibious vehicle is a reference to "Homestar Runner", a series of Flash animations from 2000. It is still online today after 18 years. * The "Pong" class carrier is a tribute to the game of the same name, released in 1979. * Like the Pong carrier, the Pacman-class destroyer is a tribute to the arcade game. There is a simular reference with: Creeper-class for Minecraft, Bonetrousle-class for Undertale, Jumpio-class destroyer for Super Mario. However, one class known as the August Twentyfirst class is a reference to the event on August 21, 2017; where the United States experienced a total solar eclipse across the states. Air vehicles * Agent Orange class bombers are a reference to a chemical used the Vietnam War; Agent Orange was a herbicide that affected many Vietnamese citizens. * Newton class bombers are a reference to Isaac Newton. The Einstein-class gunner, the Tyson-class missile launcher, and the MIT-class helicopter are simular. * The America-class gunner, the Nimitz class bomber, the BD mobile silo, the Grandmaster-class bomber and the Doomslayer-class grenade launcher are references to: real life navy ships, Boston Dynamics, a level in Super Mario Galaxy and DOOM respectively. Other * The United Wasteland citadel in Aydeho is named "Latvea". * The United Wasteland citadel in eastern California is named "Carr", a referene to at the time of this making the Carr fire. * The United Domination Era citadel in northern Yukon is "Vercol", a play on "very cold". * The Warfare Fighters citadel in northern Alaska is called "Anchorage". * The Prism Corp hangar zone in Silicon Valley is called "Deoffi". * The Prism Corp/United Wasteland shared citadel in Los Angeles is called "Ganteaut". * The system of "smelting" comes from the time of medieval ages. In medieval times, in order to make a weapon you would put items into a furnace that would turn into a piece of iron. Prism Corp's version of smelting is putting waste items into a large furnace and getting metal out of it. * The system of "smeltmolding" that Prism Corp uses is a take on Play-Doh molders. * The drink mostly used by United Wasteland, Warfare Fighters and Prism Corp is known as "Apoco-Cola". It is a play on Nuka-Cola.